


Oh, he does know how to relax...

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill : i do have a weakness for tired/sleepy/asleep Peter. I find it really cute just thinking about him falling asleep or waking up next to me and his voice being all tired and husky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, he does know how to relax...

I padded my way downstairs as quietly as possible. I’d heard Malcolm arrive home in the very early hours and the last thing I wanted to do was wake him up. It took him so long to actually get to sleep lately. In the kitchen I put on some coffee and then stood against the archway that led to the living room. There he was. Sprawled out on the sofa. His tie askew with the knot loosened, one arm over his eyes to block out the light that was streaming in the front bay window. I had to smile when I spotted his other hand tucked down the waist of his trousers. His belt hanging loose and the button undone. 

Rude man, I thought to myself. Probably sat here fondling himself rather than coming to bed and waking me up. Then again, if had woken me up and he had been in the slightest bit of a randy mood sleep would have been a lot longer in coming. The coffee perked happily away behind me in the kitchen. I’ll have to give him hell later though, he’d left his shoes on and one of his feet was propped against the arm of the sofa. Later. 

Malcolm’s chest rose and fell slowly, easily. Relaxed. I really wanted to just go and sit beside him, lean over him and wake him up with a soft kiss on his lips. He had the worst of language but when he used those words when he was alone with me, he was so very good. I must have been grinning now, thinking of him that way. Coffee finished finally so I got myself a coffee and one for him. Setting his on the end table, I pulled the Ottoman over and sat by him to gaze at him. Blocking the sun from hitting his face, the change from the warm sun to cool shadow roused him.

Stirring, his arm moved slightly and I saw one eye cracking open slightly. ‘Lemme fuckin’ sleep.’

‘Not waking you up at all. You’re doing that on your own.’ I said softly. 

‘Was warm.’ There was a gravelly, husky tone in his voice. 

‘Coffee?’ I gestured with my cup in my hands. 

‘Not yet.’ He mumbled and moved his arm back over his eye. ‘Turn TV on. Interview on I should be watchin’.’ 

‘You’re not watching anything with your eyes closed.’ I teased him. ‘And you've got that show on permanent scheduled record. Watch it later. Go back to sleep if you want.’

‘Move then.’ His hand finally pulled out of his trousers to wave at me. I got up and sat by his waist on the sofa, nudging him over a bit. The sun streamed back against his face and he sighed. ‘Sunday still?’

‘Yes.’ His free hand moved to my waist and he pulled me towards him. I bent towards him and kissed his lips even as he left his arm over his eyes. ‘Go back to sleep, you can use it.’

‘Little longer then.’ He agreed sleepily and relaxed once more into a restful sleep. 

I kissed him softly one more time, left his coffee on the side table (he’d still drink it if it was cold), and went off to enjoy the quiet Sunday morning with a good book in the back garden.


End file.
